Encounter
by flamecrash
Summary: "Lets just say i met i met a certain blonde who was determined to catch me okay?" Eckhart stated, how did the two meet? This is how. Side story to TsukiriZanrai Domestic AU fic 'A Day in the Life of Phantom' Title may change.


**Well then people!**

**As the description suggests, Its a special side story fic i written for TsukiriZanrai about her fic 'A Day in the Life of Phantom' Its been kindly beta'ed by her too :p**

**Well then without further ado~ On with story~**

* * *

"Let's just say I met a certain blond who was determined to catch me okay?" Eckhart stated to Syl. But he couldn't help not remembering how did he fall for a blond policeman. As the group of former (To Syl probably not) thieves continued their bickering and certain arguments and protests, the famous thief-turned-policeman was dragged into memory lane.

It was the middle of a normal night. Eckhart had just finished the assassination of an important businessman and was currently making his escape. Stealing or assassinating just wasn't the same anymore, he mused. The black haired thief was no longer a rookie at this horrid job and thus not many could do any real harm to him, heck even managing to find him was a feat. His level was really close to Phantoms' and that guy is a legend.

Just then he made a tiny sound during his musings, which alerted two guards to his position. Dang it, he was almost out into the streets too. Eckhart turned to face the two, his mask lined with a bit of gold gleamed eerily in the moonlight and his furry black cape swished with the movement.

Just as they reached for their guns, Eckhart disappeared and reappeared a step in front of them with 'haste' and pierced both their throats with a dagger. The two saw red, and then felt nothing. Eckhart sighed. It was so simple. He shook the blood off the dagger before sheathing it and turning around to walk out. He felt another presence - this one stronger and much more powerful than any other person.

Eckhart could also feel fury as a blond with blue eyes glared at him and reached for something. "You….How could you?! Killing people like that!" The black-haired thief tilted his head to the side so that the blond could see the white side of his mask. "I don't see why not. Killing is a definite part of my job." Eckhart swiftly turned and in one quick movement, threw several shurikens at the blond. However the man deflected it just as easy and charged at Eckhart.

This time Eckhart pulled out his claw to parry the charge and used this opportunity to study the weapon that was hidden in the dark. His eyes widened in surprise to see a huge broad sword as the weapons clashed causing sparks 'Who uses that weapon in this age anyway?! Though….I'm not one to talk with how odd my weapon is.' They clashed a few times but Eckhart was a second too late as the blond leaped back with elegance and expertly pulled out a small pistol firing a few rounds at the thief. The black-haired thief knew he wouldn't make it and instead threw more shurikens before trying his best to dodge.

One bulled got him in the shoulder while a shuriken got the blond in the leg. "That is an odd weapon you carry pretty boy. Nice reflexes too, tell me what is your name?" the blond stuck out his tongue as he replied "Like I'd tell you! And you have weird weapons too. Who uses shurikens now anyway!"

"Says a pretty boy with a huge ancient sword." Eckhart rolled his eyes. But still, when was the last time adrenaline pumped into him? When was the last time someone could actually hurt him? Just then a whistle blew out, Eckhart 'tch' as he kept his weapons. "Looks like play time is over. Until next time then blond. Oh, and before I forget, my name is Eckhart. Remember it." The blond yelled 'wait!' but Eckhart had long gone, dashing and camouflaging into the night.

"Honestly! How reckless! That was no ordinary thief and one screw up could get you into some serious trouble!" Belle yelled angrily as Mikhail was being treated for the imbedded shuriken, which had poison in it and a few scratches here and there. "I know, Belle. But that guy! He can't just commit genocide like that! Its just…..wrong…" Belle clenched her teeth as she pulled on the bandages hard. "Ow!"

"Like it or not," again another tug, "You're suppose to," Mikhail started losing oxygen, "wait for instructions!" By the time Belle had realized Mikhail couldn't breathe, his face turned blue and his soul started flying out. "Oh no you don't!" Belle grabbed Mikhail's soul and threw it back in, continuing on her yelling.

Eckhart was no ordinary thief, he managed to bypass them so many times that a few squadrons have to be dispatched to have any hope of even detaining him and yet there is one idiot over here who charged in on his own. "I got it Belle! I'm sorry, but no matter what you say I WILL catch him!" Belle sighed, she knew that when Mikhail had that gleam in his eyes he will stick through his words, as with all the cases the blond had accomplished. But why did she have an odd feeling that something would happen?

"Oh fine! Have it your way. I'll send the information on this thief for you." Mikhail beamed victoriously "But your paperwork will be doubled this week." She cackled inwardly at the pale face he had, paperwork as far as she could tell was hell's punishment and she is not afraid to abuse it.

Eckhart on the other hand was interested as well. After managing to treat the bullet wound, he set out to a certain house. The odd weaponry, unique fighting style, as well as the skills and stamina to utilize it to counter him was somewhat rare and interesting. The thief knocked on the door of the house he had intended to go to and immediately jumped back at the sudden trap. Syl came out and smirked "I see you have not lost your touch. Tell me, what would you need to come visit me?"

"Information. About a policeman with blond hair and blue eyes. Usual payment." Syl considered it. An odd request but hey, Eckhart rarely asks for information from her so this should be interesting. "Deal."

* * *

The next mission was to get a priceless pendant from a certain noble house. Eckhart had no qualms about robbing from snobby nobles; they were full of greed. This would not make him feel guilty at all. As he grabbed the pendant and stowed it into a small section of his cape a familiar glint was the only sign before something leaped, covering the distance between them in an instant and slashed downward, which Eckhart sidestepped barely.

"Hey there, where do you think you're going? You're not escaping." Mikhail raised his sword and swung it in an arc before twisting around for a second strike. Eckhart jumps and flips one round and reaches the balcony. He turned to face the blond policeman and although he couldn't see it, Mikhail felt him smirking at him. "Oh no you don't!" Mikhail charges in slashing his sword in a horizontal strike, but Eckhart just leaps off the balcony and disappears. The usually meek and polite Mikhail cursed.

The following cases were the same. Sometimes Eckhart manages to get away, sometimes Mikhail manages to intercept him before he gets to his target. It was irritating but now he had a challenge, something interesting. The cop was definitely persistent; Eckhart will give him that. During their encounters an odd bond was formed between them and Eckhart had to say that it was the closest and most friendly relationship with an enemy he has ever had. After escaping with a gash on his waist, Eckhart flees through the alley. That was his first mistake.

Apparently the goons from his previous kill had ganged up and surrounded him. Why did he had to get that gash from Mikhail now?! "Hey there. You did a number on us before. We've come to get even." A few snickers were heard as weapons were raised. Eckhart cursed again and began by flinging several shurikens with deadly accuracy hitting their foreheads dead on. A goon used a metal pipe, aiming for his back, which he parried before jumping and slamming his foot on the side of the goon's neck, taking him down.

Ducking, sidestepping, and often parrying hits, Eckhart held his daggers close until he heard a faint war cry approaching him and it grew louder and louder as a blur entered the fray, hitting the goons with a sheathed sword. Standing back to back with Eckhart. "Aww what's wrong? Is a teeny tiny scratch affecting you that bad?" Eckhart growled, "Shut it."

They soon wiped the floor with those goons. Mikhail sighs as he turns to Eckhart and unsheathes his sword. This was going to be around their hundredth encounter. To his surprise the black haired teen started wavering and collapsed. Upon closer inspection, the blond policeman found various bruises -seems he couldn't dodge all of the hits as he covered for the blond as well. Mikhail was divided, should he bring him in? That was what he was hunting him for, but it just didn't feel right!

Mikhail reluctantly kept his weapons and called Belle to round up and arrest the goons. He glanced at Eckhart's fallen form before steeling himself and lifted the thief on his back, bringing him back to his apartment not too far away from their current location. The policeman frowned at the amount of blood leaking from the wounds. He had to act fast.

Eckhart started and jumped up in bed. He frowned as he observed his surroundings; nope he wasn't in a jail cell or a prison. Which was odd. All he remembered was straining himself too much and next…was just black. It was just very uncomfortable, why? He could only think of that overly nice policeman who would do this. His head snapped up as he heard footsteps, and on instinct he left a note and leaped out the window, ignoring all his aching muscles protesting. Mikhail opened the door to see it empty. He didn't know whether to feel pissed at the abrupt departure or find this amusing.

Well just another a normal report he had to write later, not like he could say 'Oh hey, I nursed one of the top thieves back to health and let him roam free! No big deal.' He shuddered to think if Belle managed to discover that.

Eckhart had not accepted another request for a month now. His thoughts were too occupied for any job, but he could not understand why. Even till now and it was plaguing him continuously. His clothing stood out like a sore thumb during the day but he didn't care as he watched Mikhail from the top of a building, his hair as well as his cape swayed in the breeze. What was this odd feeling? Sure for the past few cases he felt this feeling when he managed to injure the blond but he always shrugged it off as excitement during a match.

But now, the feeling was back and he was sure he was not fighting. He growled as he saw a pickpocket, taking out a kunai, Eckhart swiftly and silently took the pickpocket out without killing him. No, the blond wouldn't like it. Anything he deemed a threat was swiftly taken out, ranging from pickpockets to murderers. Wow that was the fifth one that day, how gullible was that cop?!

Oh he knew this feeling now, he'd seen it so many times. It was similar to a dragon guarding his treasure, protectiveness. What was his occupation again? Oh right, a thief. He inwardly smirked as his eyes gleamed with mischievousness, how about stealing something for himself for once?

Mikhail felt a shiver down his spine. He had quite a bit of free time now, Eckhart hasn't struck for like what, a month? To be honest he felt a bit bored and…lonely? No, no, no. That couldn't possibly it. It's probably a false feeling, yup that's it. Still, he hasn't seen a single person targeting him. Usually there'd be at least ten by now….He patrolled the area till it was dusk, nothing new. Same old same old, he had only brought in two people, usually in this part of town there'd be plenty.

"Well then time to head back!" Mikhail exclaimed cheerfully before he was disarmed and blindfolded. "Vha tz oin on?!(What is going on?!)" Something lifted him and he heard his sword being lifted as well. Just then he heard a voice he hasn't heard in a long time. "Don't struggle, I won't hurt you." "Izcart?!(Eckhart?!)"

The ride was rather weird with bumps and jumping until they reached and Eckhart gave an abrupt stop. The black haired thief made sure to hide the sword and weapons before removing the restraints. "Explain! Where are we?" Eckhart just sat beside Mikhail on the couch and slumped down. "My home." Mikhail blinked once, then twice. The thief actually brought (Kidnapped) him to his house? "Where are you getting at?"

In an instant he was pinned with a growling Eckhart above him. "I'm supposed to ask you that. Why did you save me that time? Why didn't you just throw me into jail? Why…do you make me feel so odd?" The blond couldn't respond. He reached out for the mask that kept the mysterious man's face from being seen. He reached out to remove it and felt no resistance. Instead of a hideous or horrid scarred face, the blond was shocked to find a very pale (and handsome he might add) face with pitch black eyes, staring at him with various emotions, confusion, interest, a need to know.

Mikhail didn't know why he did it. He just embraced the black haired man and felt him flinch before relaxing. "It just didn't feel right then. You were so weak. I just couldn't throw you in a cold cell. I just didn't have the heart to do so." He felt Eckhart chuckle "You were always far too nice, this is a fact." Mikhail didn't get to respond as a pair of soft and gentle lips met his, and this time it was his turn to stare with confusion.

Another chuckle was felt as Eckhart pressed a finger on the blond's chin, forcing the lips open, and he immediately pushed his wet appendage into the hot cavern and mapped it out. Mikhail moaned into the kiss; who knew a quiet and reserved thief was this bold?

Eckhart broke apart their kiss for oxygen and glanced at Mikhail with lust. "A thief takes what he wants. I'm a thief and what I want now is you."

Eckhart snapped out of his memory when he felt Mikhail snuggle up to him while mumbling "Who knew a bunch of thieves would be this noisy. I thought they would be quieter, going by what they do as a living." Eckhart could only give a sheepish smile.

* * *

**Please Review~**

**And if you haven't seen the main Domestic AU story then i suggest you do~ (Its a great fic~)**


End file.
